Cosplay Live
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: Did you know, if you dressed up exactly like a character with all the supplies and you acted like them as much as you could, you'd turn into them? Well, someone found that out, and is ready to do cosplay live!
1. I Accedently Blew up a Stranger

"Izzy!" An older lady yelled throughout a house. No answer. "Izzy!" She called again. She looked around the corner and stopped, frown on her face. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "Izzy." The girl brushing her hair didn't even flinch. The woman sighed. "*Deidara.*" She said, annoyed. Izzy stopped brushing and looked at her mom with a bored, annoyed look.

"What do you want, hmm?" She said.

"There's still five hours until the cosplay festival. It took you an hour to take your shower."

"I had to get my hair completely washed, yeah," Izzy interrupted.

"And then it took you twenty minutes to get dressed."

"I need the proper ninja gear, un."

"And you started brushing your hair *thirty minutes ago. *"

"I want my hair to be perfectly soft and easy to put fingers through without hitting a tangle, yeah."

"Well, are you done yet?"

"Almost, yeah." Izzy did one last brush through, finding no tangles. "Now to color it, un." Izzy's mom groaned and went back to cleaning. Izzy grabbed a can of yellow hair spray and started spraying her light brown hair down completely. A minute later her hair was a Deidara yellow color.

She took the brush and started combing through her now stiff hair. It turned the brush yellow, but her hair was once again soft and movable.

Then she parted her hair to the far right side, then pulled part of the back back and up, wrapping a hair band around it, then wrapping a tan ribbon around the base. Then she took two bobby pins and hid them behind the ponytail, propping it up.

Then she pulled the hair out of behind her left ear.

Izzy smiled at her work, then opened a drawer, pulling out a case with a pair of contacts in them. The contacts had a small, black ring around the outside, the rest a sky blue, with a large, black pupil in the center. She leaned in close to the mirror and carefully put them in. She just about looked just like Deidara.

She grabbed a eyeliner pen and outlined the top of her eyes, but continued past the end of her eye. Then she outlined the underside, but halfway across started to leave and go meet the end of the other line. She grabbed some white face paint and colored the skin white that was inside the lines. Then she darkened and thickened the eyeliner lines. *Now* she looked like Deidara.

She put the scope on and the headband, then a belt with two large bags filled with white clay. Then she put on an Akatsuki cloak. She cleared her throat and spoke in a deep, practiced voice.

She sounded like Deidara. She looked like Deidara. She now needed to act like Deidara.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. Two hours until the cosplay festival. It took an hour to get there. Plus they had to eat.

"Mom! We need to eat now!" Her mom came around the corner.

"How does tuna sandwiches sound?"

"Hmm... Meh. It'll do." Her mom shrugged and started pulling things out of the fridge to make the sandwiches.

They ate the sandwiches with hast, then washed up. Izzy grabbed a last minute addition to her costume, then hopped into their car. She buckled up and got the last minute addition on. It was a tight, thin, skin matching strap that went around her hands. Attached to the palm side was a small open mouth with a tongue hanging out.

An hour later they were there, twenty minutes to spare. Twenty minutes to find a parking spot and get signed up. Izzy hopped out of the car with speed and hurried over while her mom found a parking spot. She calmed down her racing heart beat and put on her Deidara face. There were already many people there. Most of which not dressed up, but there were some people there who she recognised from some animes.

She continued walking toward the registration booth, ignoring everything, trying to act completely like Deidara, when:

"Deidara-sempai!" A male voice yelled. She quickly turned around, unfortunately getting glomped by a Tobi cosplayer. _How dare he._ Izzy thought, trying to think like Deidara would. I am Deidara. _He doesn't even sound like the real Tobi, hmm! But I'll go along with it._

"Tobi, get off." Izzy said in her Deidara voice. The guy immediately got off, switching out of his Tobi act.

"Oh, you're a guy. I thought you were a girl. Your Deidara costume is great. And your eyes look so real. Anime-wise I mean. It's cool. How did you do it?" Izzy stared at him with a look of complete Deidara confusion. Then she left.

"Deidara-sempai!" The guy yelled, running after her. "Tobi's sorry! Tobi won't ask again!"

"Tobi, just go away, or I'll blow you up, hmm!" The Tobi cosplayer quieted, but hummed a bit and still followed Izzy. Izzy put her hand in her clay pouch and grabbed some clay. She pulled it out and started mushing it with her hand, then remembered the mouthes on her hands. She didn't feel the straps anymore. _Had they fallen off?_ she tried to mush the clay, but she didn't feel it in her hand. She turned around at the now humming loudly Tobi in anger.

"Tobi! Shut up, hmm!" She now felt the clay in her hand. It was warm and somewhat... Wet... But it was probably because she'd been mushing it, making it soft. She tried moulding it into a spider shape, then threw it at the Tobi cosplayer. She was surprised it actually looked like a spider. One of Deidara's spiders.

She saw Tobi's eyes widen in shock. She put her hands in Deidara's signature position, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. But it was too late.

"Katsu!" She said, right as she saw and felt real mouthes on her hands and suddenly understood about the clay. The spider, now giant, glomped the Tobi cosplayer in the face and blew up.


	2. I Drove Myself to School, litterally

People screamed and started running in all directions. The explosion wasn't too big, but it was just big enough to draw attention. The only thing going through Izzy's mind right then was: _What. The. Fuck._

She was looking down at her hands. They had mouthes on them. _Real, moving mouthes._ Then she looked at the explosion site. Was the Tobi cosplayer OK? Izzy doubted it. The smoke dissipated and people crowded around. A teenage boy laid on the ground, still. His mask was blown to bits, his clothes torn and shredded. Blood was on his face.

Izzy ran. She had no idea what they would do, what would happen to her. And she didn't want to find out. She ran speedily away, running like a ninja. She saw her mom walking towards the festival. She stopped running.

"Mom, let's go home. Now. They've cancelled the thing." Her mom frowned, then turned back to the car.

"Aw. And you took all that time to get ready, too. Well, then let's go home." She said.

"I think it was worth it. Somewhat." Izzy mumbled quietly, looking down at her hands, the mouthes now back to the fake prop they once were.

They got into the car and zoomed away, back home.

When Izzy got home she went into her room and acted like Deidara once again, to see if she really became him. She frowned.

"Tobi's so annoying. He deserved to be a witness of my art, hmm!" She looked down at her hands, but the mouthes were still fake. She frowned, then grabbed some clay out of her pouch. "I will show my mom some of my art. Then she will be in awe, and cower in fear! She will love it, hmm!" Izzy looked down at her hands. She smiled, seeing real mouthes on her hands, chewing the clay.

"Hmm... What shall I make?" Izzy looked at the amount of clay in her hand. It felt weird, feeling her hands chewing something. The clay had no taste, but it still had a clay-like quality to it. The tongue spit the clay out. Izzy smiled as she crushed her hand into a fist, moulding the clay. She walked out of the room. Her mom looked at her.

"Come outside," Izzy told her. They went outside. "Now, don't scream, but look." She opened her hand without the clay and showed her mom. Her mom blinked once.

"Aaand?" She asked. Izzy turned her hand around. It was back to a fake mouth.

"Shit," she said. She tried a Deidara impression again. "That stupid Tobi, always butting into my art. I'll show him art. I'll show the world my art, hmm! I'll receive rave reviews from all my critics and Sasori's so called art will be put to shame!"

"Wow. What a good Deidara impersonation." Izzy's mom said. Izzy, glared at her mom, then looked at her hand with the clay in it. It was a bird like what Deidara rode. And the mouth was back to real. She showed her mom the mouthes, smiling evilly, then threw the clay bird.

"Katsu!" She said. The bird turned big and Izzy got on it, pulling her mom with her. The bird took off. Izzy stayed on using her chakra, but her mom was slipping, so her mom hung on to her. They flew around for a bit, then came back home. Izzy dropped her Deidara act and explained everything to her mom, the clay bird turning back into a small model.

Her mom, surprised and somewhat freaked out, but understanding, kept quiet and helped out, especially after seeing the headline in the newspaper the next morning: Boy Caught in Small Explosion at Cosplay Festival. For the next week, their money was depleted greatly from shopping online for really realistic outfits for many people in several shows. They spent thousands of dollars.

The first two outfits they bought helped get tons of money right off the bat. Kakuzu and Naruto. Then, whenever they got a costume that looked lame or needed a bit of fixing, they would fix it up a bit to make it look more realistic. Izzy did much studying on any character she was going to change into and soaked in every detail.

"Hey, mom, look," Izzy said, motioning her over. Summer break was almost over and so she wanted to get this last costume before school started. Her mom hurried over.

"Don't tell me it's another costume," she groaned.

"Sorry, but I don't want to lie. Look, this guy makes real metal armor and costumes for cheap! We can get him to make a Bumblebee from Transformers outfit. Then we can get him to fix our other outfits that need metal parts. PLEASE?!" Her mom thought for a bit, then smiled.

"OK. Fine." Izzy did a little happy dance and emailed the guy. Two days before school started they received it. Izzy immediately opened the package and pulled out a really realistic Bumblebee head, then the arms, then the legs, then the hands and feet, the torso, and the butt. Izzy smiled big.

"You know," Izzy said, "I can change into Bumblebee, then drive you or others, or even just myself, to any place, and we don't need to find a parking space, one, and two, we don't have to pay for gas or the bus."

"Why wouldn't we have to pay for gas? Don't the Transformers need gas?"

"Yeah. But you forget. I'm also human. If I'm too tired I could eat or drink. No gas." Izzy smiled as her mom understood.

Finally, it was the first day of school. Izzy got on her clothes, then put the Bumblebee costume on. Except for the head. She said bye to her mom and headed outside, putting on the head. She acted like Bumblebee. It took a bit, but finally, a couple minutes later, she saw her vision was different and she was big. She was Bumblebee.

She immediately turned into a car and drove out and down the road. She played Heart Attack by Demi Lavato on the radio. As she got onto the road, she found out being a car was much more difficult than she'd thought. But she needed to not think about it and think like Bumblebee or she'd change back into herself. And that would be bad. Turning into a human in the middle of the street.

She got to the school and drove into the parking lot. Many looked at the new car. This made it hard for Izzy to change back into herself. She stopped all of a sudden as someone ran in front of her to get across. Thankfully she was able to stop. The person looked into the window and paled, seeing no one in the car. Izzy 'vroomed,' scaring the kid even more, and he got out of the way. Then she turned into an area where there was no one and turned back into herself. She thought like normal and stuff, then turned back into herself and took the Bumblebee costume off. Then she hid it in a hole under the ground, then put a rock over it. Then she went to class.


End file.
